The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gardenia jasminoides. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PS-2013-4’. ‘PS-2013-4’ is a new cultivar of Gardenia grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar of Gardenia is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Saline, Tex. The objectives of the breeding program are to create new Gardenia cultivars with good foliage cold hardiness, floriferous blooming habits, glossy green foliage, and compact plant habits.
‘PS-2013-4’ originated from open pollination of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Gardenia jasminoides plant from the Inventor's breeding program in May of 2011. The male parentage is therefore unknown. ‘PS-2013-4’ was selected as a single unique plant in May of 2013 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by semi-hardwood stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Grand Saline, Tex. in July of 2013. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.